How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (transcript)
Transcript 'Hiccup (v.o):' This is New Berk. At Snoggletog, the greatest time of the year. The lights, the hunting songs. The holiday shopping. ''(Fishlegs is with Ruffnut out shopping. She is eyeing up an axe she likes.) Ruffnut: Ah hurr. Hiccup (v.o): The Yaknog shooters. (Snotlout and Tuffnut are out drinking. They end up spitting it out but order more.) Tuffnut: Another round! Snotlout: Make mine a double! Hiccup (v.o): The only thing missing was… dragons. (Two decorated sheep see a shadow fly over and panic, it turns out just to be a seagull.) Hiccup (v.o): It’s been ten years, since Vikings and Dragons agreed to live apart. But that doesn’t mean we’ve forgotten our flying friends. (Inside the Haddock home they are decorating. Astrid is nailing a garland to the fireplace with a dagger and Hiccup is telling a story to Nuffink, who is sitting cross-legged on the floor.) Hiccup: …and the best part of all of it Nuffink, was on Snoggletog Eve… Nuffink: Yeah? Hiccup: …I make Toothless his favourite meal. Nuffink: What was it? Hiccup: Like trout… Nuffink: Yeah. Hiccup: …a side of sea trout. Nuffink: Yeah. Hiccup: …on a bed of brook trout. Nuffink: We all like trout. Hiccup: Even though he’s gone. I still make it for him. A lot of families to stuff like this. It keeps our loved ones in our hearts even though they are far away. So… want to help me catch some fish? Nuffink: Good on you, we’re going to feed Toothless. I don’t need a fishing pole dad, I’ll just butt the fish with me head. (He runs in to the fire place with his head.) Nuffink: Ow! Ow! Ow, haha. (He does it several times, while Astrid and Hiccup look at each other.) Hiccup: Come on Nuffink, let’s get Toothless his snack. Nuffink: (laughs) (Hiccup walks towards the door with his fishing pole.) Hiccup (v.o): We were excited about making a traditional dragon feast. And then it hit me... (He opens the door and steps out. Seconds later a log swings and hits him and crashes him into the snow. Nuffink runs to the door to see what has happened. Astrid comes up behind him.) Hiccup: Ahh! (His fishing pole goes flying.) Hiccup: HuH! Hiccup (v.o): Not everyone was on board. (He sits up in the snow as Zephyr comes running up.) Zephyr: He he he. Yes it works. (Astrid stands in the doorway as Nuffink now rides the swinging log. It nearly hits her and she stops it from swinging.) Astrid: Zephyr what are you doing? (Zephyr is now reeling in a rope on a winch.) Zephyr: Testing my dragon defence system. You and all the grown up in New Berk, are leaving them snacks. What if one shows up? (Hiccup now standing and out of the snow.) Hiccup: That would be great! We love dragons. Zephyr: Why? They are monsters! (Inside, Zephyr has the Book of Dragons and flips through the pages, showing death and destruction of the past.) Hiccup: Oh, oh, oh er? Astrid: Er! Zephyr: I found this book in the attic. It was Grandpa’s. How come you never told us the truth about dragons? Hiccup: We did. Dragons are wonderful. They are our friends. (Zephyr is not convinced.) Zephyr: Tell me this… are they giants? Hiccup: Well, yeah! Zephyr: Razor-sharp teeth? Hiccup: Errr! Zephyr: Breathe fire? Astrid: I suppose so. Zephyr: Claws? Hiccup: Yes. Zephyr: What happened to your leg? Hiccup: Oooo! Ha, oooo. Ahh. Zephyr: That’s what I thought! Maybe we don’t leave fish snacks around to attract them, cos you know who doesn’t want to be dragon dessert? ME! (She gets off the couch disgruntled and walks away, leaving the book behind her.) Zephyr: Nuffink, do want to be a dessert for a dragon? Nuffink: Emm, me thinks I don’t. Let's kill the dragons! (He drops his fishing pole and runs off after his sister. Hiccup and Astrid are left in the large sitting room puzzled.) Hiccup: How did this happen? (Astrid and Hiccup are now sitting outside on the porch, next to a fire pit.) Hiccup: Our ancestors were terrified of dragons because they didn’t know them. (Nuffink comes up the steps with an armful of sticks, he pauses and puts a stick in the fire and lights it up and runs off.) Hiccup: Astrid, we cannot let our kids go down that road. (Astrid stands up and stands in front of the fire and warms her hands.) Astrid: Remember when we were kids, back in Old Berk. How we used to put on a pageant at Snoggletog? (Nuffink is now pulling a very heavy axe along the floor through the doorway.) Hiccup: Oh, yeah. (disparagingly) Those were fun. Astrid: What if we brought the pageant back. We show the children of New Berk how humans and dragons became friends. (Hiccup stands up.) Hiccup: (excitedly) That’s a great idea, but we’ve only got four days until Snoggletog. Three, if you don’t count Black Plague Friday. Astrid: Yah, nothing gets done. Everybody’s just shopping and coughing. Hiccup: I think we could do this. Let’s talk to Gobber. (Nuffink now has an imitation dragon head on and goes charging into the log, his sister has just let down in the doorway. He goes flying back landing in the snow.) Zephyr: (laughs) Nuffink: You got me. Astrid: Kid can take a hit! (She looks over to a sad Hiccup, who is now leaning on the rail around the porch. She walks over to him.) Hiccup: (sighs) Astrid: Hey. Are you OK? Hiccup: Yeah, it’s just all this talk of dragons. Kinda makes me miss him. Hard at the holidays. Wonder if Toothless ever misses me. (In the Hidden World, the dragon sanctuary, Toothless is drawing a picture of Hiccup in the sand. His family see what he is doing and come down to join him. Pouncer and Ruffrunner edit the drawing by giving Hiccup wings. Toothless rubs away the wings and draws a shape of New Berk around Hiccup and then himself to one side. The last touch is a line that joins them together. The babies look at the drawing before leaving it when called by Toothless. Dart dallies and looks a little longer taking it all in.) (Back on New Berk, some children are throwing hard leather balls at the statue of Stoick the Vast.) Child: Hit his nose! (The children laugh and throw more balls until Gobber comes up and a catches ball, just before it hits, bursts it and throws it to one side.) Child: Yeah, two for me! Gobber: Filthy Hellions. How dare ye desecrate the statue of Stoick the Vast. (The children laugh.) Child: Who? Gobber: Stoick, the bravest Viking in the history of Berk. He put the king in Viking. (He turns and looks up at the statue.) Gobber: O my dear mate. I miss you so. Remember the time we were at that meat house and those two fizzygods wager I couldn’t hold my left elbow in a boiling pot of gruel for five minutes. (The children get bored and leave but Hiccup and Astrid walk up and see Gobber now talking to the statue alone.) Gobber: …Ha ha. Good times. (Hiccup coughs to get Gobber’s attention.) Hiccup: Er, Gobber? Gobber: Hey kids. I was just talking to a statue of your father, as if he was really here. (Hiccup and Astrid give each other sideways glances.) Gobber: It pains me how the wee ones of this town have forgot Stoick. Astrid: I know and Zephyr is afraid of dragons. Hiccup: That’s why we want to bring back the Snoggletog Pageant. (They go to Gobber’s hut and he blows off a thick cloud of dust off a book. It’s the script from the very last pageant played all those years ago, when Hiccup was very young.) Gobber: You’re in luck. The script I wrote for the last pageant. (Hiccup looks shocked. He remembers back as a child watching his father, kill models of dragons on stage. Stoick didn’t hold back with the aggression.) Stoick: Die, you evil beasts with twisted souls! (he chops the head of a model dragon) Vikings will forever swim in rivers of your blood! (The other children in the audience are clapping and enjoying the pageant but Hiccup looks horrified.) Gobber (o.s): Oo, that’s nasty. Hiccup: (still looking shocked) This has not aged well. (He points to the script.) Astrid: Emm. We may need to start from scratch. Why don’t we show, when everything changed. Hiccup: (now happy and excited) That would be fantastic. Er, like when I met Toothless and… Astrid: Maybe more the big picture, honey. When all Vikings and dragons became friends. Gobber: O, Astrid I love that, I’ll start writing immediately. This is going to be just what we need. To honour our friendship with dragons and of course… (He lets a giant poster of an angry looking Stoick unroll and hang for all to see.) Gobber: …my great friend… Stoick. (Astrid and Hiccup are a bit shocked.) Hiccup: O-kay... (He was going to say something else but Astrid stops him.) (Back in the Hidden World Dart is still looking at the drawing and has an idea. She wakes her brothers, who immediately start to fight. She stops them and they eventually follow her back to the drawing in the sand. They then come to a decision and fly and leave the sanctuary by the waterfall and fly out across the sea, to find the island and Toothless’ friend.) (Back on New Berk, Gobber comes running up to Hiccup’s workshop.) Gobber: (puffing) Hiccup. I’ve been up all night… (He comes in through the door.) Gobber: …just the first draught… but I’ve got to be honest… it’s brilliant!!!! (He is stopped in his tracks as he sees a model of Toothless, Hiccup is making.) Gobber: Oh, Toothless? (Hiccup is wearing a full sized model of Toothless’ head; he opens the mouth to reveal his own head.) Hiccup: Pretty great, right? Gobber: Amazing. (Hiccup takes off the head and places it onto the table.) Gobber: Wait a minute. I’ve gotta idea. We should use this for the pageant. (Hiccup looks puzzled, because he has made it for the pageant.) Hiccup: Well, yeah, that’s that’s…..(giving up) Gee I never would have thought of that. (He walks over to a wall full of drawings, Gobber follows and looks too.) Hiccup: I’m going to make him look so much like Toothless; Zephyr is going to fall in love with him. (They are both becoming sad.) Gobber: He’s beautiful… but cogs and gears can’t bring back the warmth of your friend’s nose or the light in his eyes. Hiccup: …or the sound of your best friend’s voice. (He pats Gobber’s hand which is on his shoulder.) Hiccup: Yeah, I-I miss my dad too, Gobber. Gobber: Ahhh, we’ll make them both proud. (Later Hiccup walks back and up the steps to his home.) Hiccup (v.o): It was a couple of days before Snoggletog and I… (Hanging in front of the front door is a fish on a rope.) Hiccup: …was getting excited about… (He pulls on the fish.) Hiccup: …the pageant… (A log starts to swing towards him from the side, he manages to dodge it and get through the door.) Hiccup: Ah. Uh-uh. (He is pleased with himself.) Hiccup: Then it hit me… Aah! (He is struck by another log swinging inside the home and sent flying back out the door, down the steps landing heavily in the snow, some distance away; somehow a rope has become tangled around his boot. He starts to sit up but before he can do anything he is pulled back into the house and up into a net. He is now hanging upside down from the ceiling. Astrid and the children stand and look at him.) Zephyr: Yes! It worked. Nuffink runs up to him. Nuffink: We’re going to catch a dragon, dad. Knock ‘em cold so he can’t eat us. Astrid: Zephyr designed the whole trap herself. Hiccup: Ahh, so proud. Ha ha. Zephyr: Come on Nuffink, let’s set some traps outside, Come on, come on… Nuffink: We’re going to kill the dragon… Astrid: What did I say about using the good knives… Hiccup: A little help here… (The excited children skip outside followed by Astrid.) Hiccup: Has anybody… OK… (The door is shut behind them and Hiccup is left hanging upside down in the dark.) Hiccup: Ok, this pageant better work. (Back in the Dragon Sanctuary, Toothless and the Light Fury are asleep. Toothless, still half asleep, stirs and looks across to where the babies sleep, he then falls back to continue his nap. The Light Fury now awakens and looks across. She sends a blast over to a stalagmite crystal structure and it now glows with an eerie green light. She is then startled and wakes Toothless, the babies nest is empty. They both frantically start to search for the babies.) (Back on New Berk, the pageant preparations are well under way. Hiccup is looking through Gobber’s script and he’s none too pleased.) Fishlegs and Ruffnut: Coming through. (They carry some scenery passed Hiccup and Gobber.) Gobber: Great news Chief, after exhausted casting. We’ve found our Hiccup. Hiccup: Yeah, Gobber…. actually I want to ask you about the whole Hiccup character in the story…. (He has the script in his hands and flips through it.) Gobber: Hiccup, present yourself. (Tuffnut is standing there in an oversized brown jacket over a green tunic and a big mop of wool on top of his dreadlocks. He walks forward. Hiccup is shocked.) Hiccup: Tuffnut!!!! Gobber: Tuffnut, give us a taste. Tuffnut: (still sounding like Tuffnut) Er, a dragon is coming. Aghhh help me, help ... er, er...line? (Gobber holds up a clip board, with one page on it.) Gobber: Meeeee. Tuffnut: Right. Meeeee. Hiccup Are you… (Hiccup tries to leave but Gobber pulls him back.) Gobber: Great, Now let’s see you run away in fear. (Tuffnut leaps up and down. His legs going everywhere while he grunts.) Gobber: Look at those knock-knees and the splade gait of a new born lamb. Hiccup: I do not run like that. Do I run like that? Which bring me to a bigger point. Um, I’ve read the script Gobber and I have some notes. I’m not sure the character of Hiccup is coming through er… quite as heroic as I was. I-I was pretty heroic. No? Gobber: O mate, I think we’ve got the gist of it. (He knocks Hiccup over and his copy of the script goes flying.) Hiccup: (exasperated) it’s not in any way… Me. (Astrid walks up to Tuffnut on the stage. She mistakes him for Hiccup.) Astrid: Hey, Hiccup I was …Oh. Hiccup: Are you serious? Gobber: He he he! Stagehand: Coming through. (The three babies are flying to New Berk. Ruffrunner is having trouble staying awake and need to be rescued by his brother. After all it is a long flight for them. Slowly New Berk comes into view through the mist.) (Back at the auditions.) Gobber: Better luck next time Angus. Gobber: Nice effort. Who’s next? (Hiccup is sitting looking bored with Gobber’s casting. Fishlegs walks up into the middle of the stage.) Fishlegs: Fishlegs Ingerman reading for the role of Stoick the Vast. (Up on a high platform a Viking has got a shield with a fire pit in front of him, he uses it to shine a light down onto Fishlegs.) Fishlegs: (sighs) If I don’t return, er no, no. (coughs and clears his throat) (standing tall and then with a perfect Stoick voice) If I don’t return, know that all I am, all I do, is for you, my precious Hiccup. (Astrid and Hiccup are amazed, it’s as if Stoick is there. Even Zephyr looks up from her stick sharpening.) Hiccup: (to Gobber) Wow, so are you thinking what I’m thinking…. Gobber: Yes I am... This isn’t working! Hiccup: What! Not working? Gobber: You’re right. I should do it! No, no don’t try and talk me out of it. I knew Stoick best. (He goes onto the stage and pushes Fishlegs out of away. He stands in the middle of the stage and with a very thick accent, nothing like Stoick.) Gobber: If I dinna return, know that all I am, all I do (he starts to cry) I miss him so much. I need a moment. Hiccup: Da da da, we're doomed. (Hiccup throws the script into the air in despair. The babies come flying in to New Berk and land. They are fascinated by the snow and the two brothers play in it. They look down on the village and can hear crying. Gobber is still crying.) Hiccup: Gobber the pageant is tonight, so are you sure you are going to be able to do this? Gobber: (still crying) I hoped it wouldn’t be noticeable. Hiccup: You know, it is but Gobber think of the kids. We’re doing this for them. (Astrid is looking at the script while Nuffink bangs his head repeatedly on a wooden bench, while Zephyr is sharpening a stick with a knife.) Gobber: Aye Hiccup… brilliant as always. (Toothless’ babies have made it into the village and hide under the stage. They see a freestanding metal model that looks a bit like Toothless and it frightens them at first.l Hiccup: You’re going to be fine. (Hiccup goes up to the model of Toothless with a wrench to make some fine tuning. As he stands there, Dart sees him as the drawing Toothless did. She wants to go forward but her brothers pull her back. The hatch shuts with a noise which Hiccup hears.) Hiccup: What? (He’s not sure what he has seen or heard. The babies retreat.) Gobber: Ok, people two minutes to curtain. (Hiccup hasn’t time to investigate further. The babies now run down a cleared of snow pathway, when they come upon their first sheep. The sheep is decorated with bells and upon seeing the dragons, starts to shake with fear. The babies make their way passed the sheep and then fly up to a rocky cliff where they can see all what’s going on. They look down and can see the stage and rows of people seated in front of it. Pouncer looks back and can see his parents sitting there. He pokes his sister with his wing, who also looks around, startled she nudges her sleeping sibling with her tail, so all three are now looking at their parents. Toothless gives a growl and all three babies blame the other ones. While Toothless and their mother are telling them off they suddenly hear the noise coming from some bagpipes the Pageant is about to start. They all stop to watch. Down at the stage some musicians are playing an introduction. Ruffnut and Fishlegs pull a rope that pulls a wooden sun up above the stage. Snotlout is in the ‘prompts’ position and sets the script up ready. A Viking above the stage shines a light down onto the centre. All is ready. The curtains open and Gobber as Stoick with a huge straw beard and a gawky looking Tuffnut as Hiccup are standing there. The audience clap.) Gobber: Hiccup, today is the day everything changes. I have tamed a dragon. (There’s a pause as Tuffnut looks down at the script, Snotlout is winding it up. Tuffnut bends down to read the script.) Tuffnut: I am so tiny and afraid… (Hiccup is watching from backstage with Astrid, he can’t believe what he is hearing.) Hiccup: (hardly able to get the words out) What, what is that, what is that? That never happened. Astrid: So Gobber, took a few liberties. Hiccup: (agitated) I don’t know. There where dragons everywhere and people doubting me, especially my own father. (Astrid puts a calming hand on his shoulder, as he gets even more worked up.) Hiccup: ...and then I stood my ground and touched one… (He puts his hand up like he did when he bonded with Toothless.) Hiccup: I touched a dragon… It’s hardcore. Astrid: He’s got the spirit of the story. (Hiccup climbs into the iron costume of Toothless.) Astrid: That’s what this pageant is all about, is it? Hiccup: I guess so. (Back on stage.) Gobber: Hiccup, you are weak and fear dragons. I am strong and understanding…. (Backstage.) Hiccup: Honey, I don’t know if I want to go through with this. (She pulls the head down quickly, muffling anything else he wants to say.) Astrid: You’re on. (She then does a ‘thumbs up’ to Fishlegs and Ruffnut who pull on another rope, that hoists the mechanical Toothless into the air. Hiccup is now left dangling.) Hiccup: Astrid, I-I-I…What…. (The musicians continue to play. On stage Gobber and Tuffnut are standing there as Toothless is slowly winched across the stage. The children in the audience are enthralled. Nuffink inches to the edge of his seat in awe, but Zephyr isn’t so fascinated. A light shines onto ‘Toothless’, as he turns and heads towards the front of the stage.) Child: A dragon! Gobber: There he is. The Night Fury. (Hiccup inside, is none too happy. He sits there with various levers and ropes to pull.) Hiccup: (sighs) (They winch ‘Toothless’ further across the stage. Nuffink is amazed but Zephyr continues to sharpen her stick with a long knife. Hiccup pulls a lever inside and Toothless’ ears waggle.) Nuffink: Whoa. (Zephyr gives Nuffink a look. So Nuffink reacts) Zephyr: Nope. Nuffink: (mumbles) Whatever. (Hiccup now cranks a wheel and Toothless’ wings come out. The crowd quietly cheer. From above the stage and on the cliff, the babies turn and look at Toothless after seeing the ‘other’ one. Back on stage. Tuffnut is shielding his eyes from the spotlight.) Gobber: (to Tuffnut) This pageant is bringing out feelings. Stoick would have loved this. The only thing vaster than his presence was his capacity for mirth… Gobber: (crying) (He is getting very emotional and walks over and blows his nose on the curtain. This pulls off his beard and it gets set alight by a small brazier, along with some ropes. The fire travels along the ropes at speed across the back of the stage.) Fishlegs: Ho ho. Ok thank you love. (Fishlegs kisses Ruffnut, getting side tracked and dropping their ropes, which causes a sandbag to drop onto a stagehand, he lets go of a shield and it rolls into the burning ropes. It catches alight rolls across the set and sets fire to a ladder. The whole set is slowly catching fire. Gobber is still crying. Tuffnut is unaware and continues to ‘act’. In the audience Zephyr has noticed, as has one of Toothless’ babies.) Tuffnut: Brave father, I remember your wise words. Hiccup, you can be a giant but face thine enemies with care… Snotlout: Oh, Thor. (Snotlout is still winding on the script, when he notices the fire. He leaves the script and climbs out and tackles the fire, throwing a burning shield across the stage to Fishlegs, who bungles picking it up and sets fire to even more of the props. They both run away screaming. The audience is now getting worried. Tuffnut unaware of the fire and having not learnt his lines, has got stuck on his last line on the ‘prompt’ and keeps repeating it.) Tuffnut: Er, Hiccup… you can be a giant but face… (The audience are worried about the fire.) Tuffnut: Er, Hiccup… you can be a giant butt-face… (Gobber notices the fire.) Gobber: Don’t panic. It’s just part of the show. (Astrid back stage can see the fire and tries to put it out. Meanwhile Hiccup, still in the Toothless costume, suspended over the stage, is being swung around.) Hiccup: Whoa. Ooo. (Finally the rope breaks and Hiccup is dropped to the ground along with collapsing burning sets and gantries.) Fishlegs: Ooo! Ruffnut: Oooo! Hiccup: Ahhhhhh!!! (Hiccup lands heavily on his back but manages to sit up. The fall has made one of costume’s eyes pop out on a spring, which is a bit disconcerting. Toothless’ babies look a bit shocked too. Meanwhile Hiccup inside the costume is pulling levers, which break off. He somehow gets to his feet but the levers are not working and he has trouble controlling his actions. He ends up staggering around the stage. The audience are getting frightened. Nuffink starts to cry but Zephyr steps in to defend him with her sharpened stick.) Gobber: Do something! Hiccup: Got it. Maybe this one. (He pulls a lever and a blast of fire is sent from the mouth up into the air. Every one ducks.) Gobber: Why would you give it that functionality! Ahhhh!!! (He has to run out of the way too.) Hiccup: I’m on it. (He now starts to stagger across the burning stage. Toothless has been watching and is getting a little worried. The stage is empty except for Hiccup, who loses his footing.) Hiccup: Agh. I got it. (Toothless spots this and at a speed that only a Night Fury can do flies towards the stage. Hiccup finally slips and falls off the cliff at the back of the stage.) Hiccup: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Hiccup continues to scream as he plummets towards the ground until suddenly his descent is stopped. Toothless has caught him and takes him back to the stage and sets him down. Hiccup staggers about not knowing who has rescued him.) Hiccup: Gobber? (Toothless hears Hiccup’s voice and realises he is inside the costume.) Hiccup: Gobber? Is that you? (Hiccup is having trouble inside the costume.) Hiccup: Thanks for helping out there. (Toothless gets excited knowing its Hiccup and licks the model’s face. Hiccup can only smell Toothless’ breath.) Hiccup: Ugh! What did you have, raw trout for lunch? (Toothless snuggles in on the metal head and coos. Hiccup can’t see a thing and is pushed back a little. He doesn’t know Toothless is there and saying hello.) Hiccup: I’ll just shift my weight… (And with that he falls flat on his face.) Hiccup: Oh, Gobber? (Gobber now off the stage and a little bit annoyed.) Gobber: How did you lose your last two limbs Gobber? Oh, it was a pageant! Hiccup: Gobber? (Gobber turns to the sound of Hiccup’s voice. The stage is still covered in smoke.) Gobber: Hiccup? (He looks through the smoke and can see a blurry figure of a Night Fury. Toothless goes towards him a little and then stands there and opens his wings. A spot light shines on Gobber.) Audience: Oooh! (Toothless’ family watch from the rock.) Gobber: (aside) Wow. Nice one, Hiccup. (Gobber thinks its Hiccup in costume and starts to act again.) Gobber: Greetings magnificent creature, will you allow Stoick to tame you. With his gentle… touch. (Gobber has a wooden prosthetic hand and moves it so it’s upright. He stands there with his arm out stretched and closes his eyes and bows his head. In the audience, Zephyr and Nuffink are getting really interested now. Toothless looks up at his family and then at the hand and then moves in like he did to Hiccup all those years ago. It also shows his family how he and Hiccup became friends forever.) Audience: Ahhhhhh! Gobber: Let man and dragons be forever bonded and trusted and loved. (The audience clap and cheer even Zephyr. Pouncer and Ruffrunner re-inact the bonding scene before they start to fight again. Dart is enthralled.) Gobber: Thank you. Thank you very much. (Toothless looks up at his family and then turns to go back stage into the remaining smoke from the fires.) Nuffink: That was amazing. So exciting I could fly. (He leaps up arms out-stretched only to come plummeting down into the dirt.) Zephyr: It’s just a show Nuffink. It's just dad in a suit. Nuffink: Way to go dad. (Zephyr looks at the stage and can see movement. She can make out a dragons wing and runs back stage.) Zephyr: Hey dad? Dad? (She looks up and can see the real Toothless, he gently growls and she goes for her stick but drops it. Through the smoke Toothless walks towards her, his eyes wide and he smiles. Zephyr stares back in amazement.) Zephyr: Hi. (They continue to look at one another until Hiccup calls out. He is still stuck in the costume.) Hiccup: Er, a little help here? Gobber. Anyone? (Toothless looks towards the sound and gives Zephyr a gummy smile and her eyes are as big as saucers.) Hiccup: (mumbling) Literally anyone? (Zephyr is reflected in Toothless’ big green eyes. Suddenly there is a call and Toothless looks up and sees the Light Fury and the babies fly nearby. The Light Fury turns and flies off and Toothless follows. Zephyr runs through the smoke to see them go. She then laughs with joy at what she has seen.) (After the Pageant. The family and Gobber are walking home. Zephyr is dancing around, arms extended like a flying dragon.) Zephyr: I love dragons and I love Toothless. He’s beautiful. Why didn’t you tell me, you were really going to bring him here? (Astrid and Hiccup are arm-in-arm.) Hiccup: I have literally no idea what’s she’s taking about. This whole thing is not what I expected. (They come across children who are playing on the statue of Stoick. This time they are decorating it with a holly garland.' Nuffink puts on a helmet and pretends to be his grandfather.) Nuffink: I’m Stoick the Vast. (Zephyr jumps in.) Zephyr: …and I’m Toothless. Let’s be friends. (They copy the bonding scene. Where Nuffink is Stoick and Zephyr is Toothless.) Hiccup: (sighs) You were right. (He turns to Astrid.) Hiccup: It was exactly what everyone needed. For the kids… and for the memory of my father. Astrid: Ah! (And she gives him a hug.) Hiccup: Gobber. You have well honoured my father and your friend. Gobber: It was my deepest privilege to do so. Thank you Hiccup… Welll, guess I’ll be heading home, alone….aww the best Snoggletogs I spent in solitary cavernous silence. Astrid: Gobber? Hiccup: If you are free tonight? Gobber: I’d love to. (They walk back to the house.) Zephyr: Gobber, wait. (Zephyr stops Gobber going up to the steps to the door. She throws Nuffink’s helmet first and it gets clubbed by a flying mace.) Gobber: O, that’s clever. Zephyr: And… (And then two arrows impact the platform.) Zephyr: You’re good. Hiccup: Soo proud! (The door to the Haddock’s home bursts open and the children followed by Hiccup, Gobber and Astrid walk in. There is a green glow in the room. The children run up to the fireplace.) Zephyr: Woah, look at that. (Nuffink skips in behind his sister.) Nuffink: That’s so cool. (On the mantel piece is a green glowing crystal stalagmite.) Zephyr: It’s beautiful. (Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber walk over to the fireplace.) Astrid: Hiccup did you do this? Hiccup: No. Astrid: The bowl it’s… (Hiccup takes down a bowl which he had filled with trout.) Astrid: It’s empty! Hiccup: Toothless? Gobber: Can it be. (They run outside and look up at the full moon. They see two big dragons and three little ones flying. Toothless coos and his tongue is hanging out.) Hiccup: Toothless!!! Hiccup (v.o.) …and then it hit me. (The children run out and crash into him and Astrid as they stand by the rail looking up at the night sky.) Hiccup (v.o.): Our loved ones are always nearby… (Gobber comes in for a group hug.) Gobber: Ahhhh! Hiccup: …When we hold them in our hearts. Astrid (o.s) Maybe it’s our turn to visit them. (Sometime later, they have now sailed to the entrance to The Hidden World, where Hiccup meets Toothless properly this time and they go for a flight. Stormfly arrives too, to see Astrid. Both families enjoy a flight through the clouds.) Homecoming Homecoming